Pedagogy
by Deandra
Summary: Elfwine requests training from his father. Fluffy little ONESHOT. Part 142 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 142 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

**Pedagogy**

**(Dec, 6 IV)**

The door to Eomer's study nudged slowly open, and he glanced up when it gave a creak. For a moment, he saw nothing. Then, as he lowered his gaze, a tiny figure entered and trotted over to stand beside his chair. Laying down the papers he had been reading, he looked down at his son, Elfwine, who was leaning on the chair. The boy's attention was not focused on his father, however, but on the contents of Eomer's desk. Patiently, Eomer waited to see what had inspired this visit and, at length, Elfwine peeked up over the chair's arm to ask, "What are you doing, Papa?"

Eomer's brow creased at the curious question, but answered, "I am working. I have papers I must read and then respond to in some fashion."

Elfwine fell silent, fidgeting slightly in place until his father gently urged, "Why?"

The boy raised his eyes, brushed his long blond hair back from his face, and entreated, "Will you teach me?"

"Teach you?" Eomer replied, not sure what the boy had in mind.

"Teach me how to be king. Freawine says that when I am older I will be king, so I better learn how it is done," came the innocent response.

Eomer fought to restrain his grin. "I see." He recalled quite vividly a similar conversation with his son held late one night the previous year, though it was evident the child did not. Pushing the chair back a bit, he reached and lifted Elfwine into his lap, wrapping his arms around the child.

"What do kings do?" Elfwine asked, settling comfortably into his father's embrace.

"Oh, many things," Eomer assured him. "We read reports and give orders about running the Riddermark. We direct the army when necessary, and practice our own fighting skills so we will be able to lead them in battle if needed. We listen to disputes and make judgements upon the matters. There is a very great deal a king must do."

Elfwine pondered this information for a few moments, frowning. Finally, he observed, "That does not sound like very much fun."

Again, Eomer could not curb a grin, but acknowledged, "Some times it is not much fun, but it is something that must be done, and we are the ones who must do it. However, for the time being, I am the only one who must worry about such things, little one. Right now, all you need do is listen to your mama and do whatever she tells you. She will teach you many things as you get older, and all of the little things she teaches you will add to your knowing a lot of what you need to know about being king. And when you are quite a few years older, you will learn to fight and lead and do all the other things that I now do. Do not fret about them at the present. You are still young and I would not have you burdened with such matters just yet. All right?"

Elfwine considered this, then nodded. "All right. But if you need any help, Papa, just let me know. I do not mind helping you." He reached up to hug Eomer's neck and kiss his cheek. Then, sliding down from his perch on Eomer's leg, he trotted back out the door, carefully pulling it closed behind him.

He did not see his father break into chuckles at what had just transpired, but in truth Eomer was well pleased with his fine heir. With any luck, the boy's desire to stand beside him and help as needed would only grow stronger over the years, until one day this task fell solely to Elfwine.

Leaning back, Eomer stared at the far wall, lost in thought. As difficult as it sometimes was being king of Rohan, he was in no hurry to have his son receive the title in his stead. He hoped there would be many long years spent watching his family grow, and enjoying happy times with them. With any luck, more children would join them also along the way. He did not know whether he was a particularly good king, but he had one fine son. If nothing else, perhaps his legacy to the Riddermark would be his offspring. That would not be such a bad thing at all.

THE END

3/24/07

FYI: Elfwine is not quite 6 here. The incident Eomer refers to as happening a year ago was Chronicle 10, "Once and Future King".

Since I don't think the Greek characters will show up, I've edited this down to the essential information, but if you want to see more, go to wikipedia online: Pedagogy, the art or science of being a teacher, generally refers to strategies of instruction, or a style of instruction. The word comes from the Ancient Greek (from _child_ and _lead_): literally, "to lead the child".

**_End note:  It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content._**


End file.
